NOTITLED
by Zashache
Summary: *versi Indo dari UNTITLED* sekumpulan drabble shots GILA, menggunakan chara daro Katekyou hitman Reborn! Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, dan lain-lain! read and enjoy! ;DDDDD
1. Chapter 1

**MATTGASM:** uh, ini sebenarnya versi dari _Untitled_. Ha-ha-ha, namun tentunya dengan _gag_s yang lebih...ke-_rakyatan_ dikit...hehe, maklum, orang Indonesia, orang bejat... he-he-he-he... (_-dilempar pake lem aibon_-)

©** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ** Belongs to Amano Akira

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX...X.X.X.X.X**

( scene 1: Dame Tsuna!)

Lemitsu, bapaknya Tsunayoshi...ngebawa anaknya ke psikiater, mau periksa...apakah anaknya ini emang bener-bener _dame!_ Atau cuman bohongan doang...

**Om-om Psikiater:** nak Kinaryosih...eh, Tsunayoshi... 1+1, berapa nak?

**Tsunayoshi: **3!

**Om-om Psikiater:** hah...? uh, nak Tsunayoshi, apel berwarna apa?

**Tsunayoshi:** biru!

**Om-om Psikiater: **(_-mulai bingung/curiga-_) nak Tsunayoshi, kamu ini laki-laki apa perempuan?

**Tsunayoshi:** perempuan!

**Lemitsu:** (_-berbisik-_) Tsuna! Kenapa kamu ngejawab pertanyaan si dokter dengan jawaban yang aneh sih?!

**Tsunayoshi:** lah, dia juga ngapain nanya-nanyain pertanyaan yang aneh?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Scene 2: Gokudera itu, Jenius!)

Gokudera Hayato disekolah...

**Pak Guru**: Gokudera, coba tolong jelaskan mengenai struktur Ion.

**Gokudera:** yah pak!! Saya belajarnya tentang karbondioksida!!

**Pak Guru:** ya udah, coba tolong jelasin soal Karbondioksida.

**Gokudera:** yah, pokoknya beda banget dari struktur Ion deh, pak.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Scene 3: omongan ngaco....)

TYL! Colonello, Reborn, dan Lambo entah mengapa terjebak kedalam pembicaraan yang cukup menjurus...

**Colonello: **(-_nunjukin muka sok ganteng_-) daripada nunggangin kuda, mendingan juga nunggangin sapi, iya kan? (-_ mau nyoba megang Lambo-_)

**Lambo:**....hah? (-_nongolin muka bego-_)

**Reborn:** (_-ngarahin mulut senjata ke kepala Colonello-_) cari sendiri _sapi-_mu yang lain, orang bodoh. Sapi bego itu milikku.

(**MATTGASM:** _ngga ngerti? GUA juga kaga ngerti!! xD *ditampar*_)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X**

(Scene 4: kekurangan Chrome)

Chrome Dokuro adalah seorang artis yang baru naik daun, suatu hari, pas lagi wawancara sama pers disebuah restoran...

**Wartawan:** Chrome-chan, kan udah jadi artis baru nih...

**Chrome:** (_-tersipu-_) ah...engga juga...

**Wartawan:** hm, saya mau mulai wawancaranya nih...Chrome-chan, suka makanan apa?

**Chrome:** aku ngga suka apa-apa...

**Wartawan:** lah? Iya apa? Apa iya? Masa ngga ada makanan kesukaan sama sekali??

**Chrome:** aku kan ngga punya perut...gimana mau makan, coba?

**Wartawan:**.............

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Scene 5: Hibari, manusia jahat...)

Kururi, anak perempuan dari Hibari dan Chrome berulang tahun... dia mau minta hadiah sama Hibari...

**Kururi:** (-_muka tiada dosa-_) Otou-san~ hadiah buat aku apaan?

**Hibari:**....tutup matamu.

**Kururi:** (-_tutup mata-_) udah...

**Hibari: **apa yang kamu liat?

**Kururi:** er...ngga ngeliat apa-apa?

**Hibari:** ya, itulah yang kau dapatkan. NGGAK ADA APA-APA.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author:** COLORS, **_**Flow**_ Code Geass)

**MATTGASM:**....er....? so? Review, sedikitlah... pasti jelek.. T___T; eniwei... Senpai!!! Engkau membaca panpik KHR kuu?? Aaaaah~ bahagia betul dirikuuu...hehehe...senpaaaaiiii...lain kali cosu KHR ajak-ajak sayah duuungg...hehehehe... (_-disamber geledek-_)


	2. Chapter 2

**MATTGASM:** gyayayayay~ chapter 2, up! Hayhay...bener2 enjoy banget dah gua ngetik ini semua....tumben2 aja getoo, ngetik crita nyang ceria plus gaje...biasanye juga ANGST ma DRAMA mulu...bosen dung eikeh... *ngeluarin tampang pengemis* *yang ada malah ditangkep hansip*

©** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X**

(Lap 1: Setengah mati)

Ceritanya nih, Yamamoto dan Gokudera lagi pacara....eh, jalan-jalan didekat kali/sungai... (_sungai mana pula?? Ciliwung aja deh..._xP) mendadak Gokudera kecebur kedalem sungai nih! Dengan seketika Yamamoto jadi panik dong, tapi dia ngga bisa berbuat apapun, karena dia kaga bisa berenang...akhirnya Gokudera ditolongin sama pak hansip yang saat itu lagi memberantas para banci.... (_hansip dari mana pula??_) setelah slamet, Gokudera ama Yamamoto setuju buat ngasih itu hansip _uang rokok_ gitu lhooo..

**Yamamoto: **gua kasih 100 ribu aja kali ya itu hansip?

**Gokudera:** kaga! Enak aja! Dia nyelametin gua pas gua belom mati toh, jadi saat itu gua masih 'setengah' mati!! kasih 50 ribu aja! Ngga ridho gua!

**Yamamoto:**...dasar, udah ditolongin supaya kaga mati, tetep aja perhitungan....

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Lap 2: pembalasan dendam)

Kururi, anak perempuan dari Hibari dan Chrome, masih ngga terima karena ayahnya kaga ngasih dia hadiah ulang tahun...maka rasa dendam bergejolak didalem hatinya...uoohhh....

**Kururi:** papa!! Papa jahat!! Papa jahat!! Ngga ngasih aku hadiah!!

**Hibari:** *_sok-sok buang muka_*

**Kururi:** papa adalah papa terjahat diseluruh dunia!!

**Hibari:** *_masih buang muka_*

**Kururi:** ihh!!! Pokoknya nanti aku bilangin mama!!

**Hibari:** *_akhirnya nengok juga keanaknya_* oh ya? Memangnya kau mau bilang apa ke-mama mu?

**Kururi:** aku bilangin!! Kalau papa pernah mainin _trident_ punya mama sampe rusak dan patah jadi dua!!

**Hibari: ***_muka shock_* A....Apa??

**Kururi:** iya!! Aku denger tuh...minggu lalu, pas mama pergi... papa didalem kamar, sambil bawa _trident_ punya mama... terus...terus papa teriak-teriak kenceng gitu...kayak...kayak ngapain gitu... terus, keluar-keluar, _trident_-nya mama udah patah...

**Hibari:** *_jaw drop_* JA...JANGAN!!! JANGAN BERITAHU MAMA-MU SOAL ITU!!!

**Kururi:** *_tersenyum kemenangan_* ya udah. Kalo gitu beliin aku hadiah yaaa.

**Hibari:** *_sujud-sujud minta ampun_* BA...BAIKLAH!!

(_OKE. Itu sudah cukup menjurus...._)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Lap 3: debat parpol...eh, Debat Internal... lah? Kok jadi pelajaran Kewarganegaraan??)

Squallo dan Xanxus, lagi berdebat mengenai sesuatu yang... yah, baca aja deh.

**Xanxus:** SUNGAI itu beda sama KALI.

**Squallo:** che! SUNGAI itu sama aja sama KALI! Wong mereka sama-sama aer mengalir kok!!

**Xanxus:** bah!! Air mengalir sih air mengalir!! Tapi tetep aja beda! Namanya aja juga udah beda, SUNGAI dan KALI!!

**Squallo:** yak elah! Nama boleh beda, TAPI MAKNA-NYA SAMA!

**Xanxus:** ALAGH! POKOKNYA SUNGAI SAMA KALI ITU SAMA AJA, TAU!!

**Squallo:** BEDA, DODOL!!! SUNGAI SAMA KALI POKOKNYA BEDA!!

*_akhirnya itu orang berdua berantem, sampe main jotos-jotosan..._*

**Belphegor:** Ya udah sih sepele! Berantem cuman gara-gara mempermasalahkan SUNGAI sama KALI doang, ngga ada yang lebih ELIT lagi apa, ushi-shi-shi...

**Lussuria:**...kayaknya perdebatan soal SUNGAI dan KALI tak akan pernah menemukan titik terang....

**Levi:**..........

**XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Lap 4: Request)

Iyaaa. Ini Request dari seseorang...kufufu... 6996, MukuChro... suatu hari...

**Chrome:** Mukuro-sama, kenapa yaa, para fans seneng banget bikin kita berdua menjadi _pair_?

**Mukuro:** hm....? wah... aku ngga tau kenapa, _My dear cute-lovely Chrome_....

**Chrome:** *_senyum-senyum sendiri_*

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( Lap 5: ....tak berjudul.)

TYL! Reborn dan Lambo, suatu hari lagi jalan disebuah jalanan kota...

**Lambo: **my, my! Liat, ada mayat orang!

**Reborn:** *_nengok keatas_* mana?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX..**

(Music Mode Author: **Dive to world, **_**CherryBlossom**_)

**MATTGASM:**....okeh. kayaknya gua kudu berhenti ngetik inih...hahahhuahuahahahah!!! diriku sungguh tak berbakat...kukuku TT___TT; yo, _Miiuunnn_, udeh noh 6996 Punya lu... gua kaga mao lagi aah, gua maonye Ken96...HUAKAHAHAKAHAAHKAHAK *dikejar massa* wiuw, senpai-senpai otaku KHR ku... (_baca; hime _senpai) kita akan bertemu tanggal 29, tolong ajari saia, agar menjadi KHR-ers yang baik! Ha-ha-haaa~~~ *_makin digebukin massa_*


	3. Chapter 3

©** Katekyou Hitman Reborn **belongs to Amano Akira

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Lap 1: Ceramah Bapak Xanxus...)

Xanxus mengadakan rapat kaga jelas gitu, semua anak buahnya dia kumpulin trus dia mulai ngerocos ngomong kayak bebek, mending gitu yak topiknya berbobot, ini malah ngomongin soal 'PENTINGNYA MENCUCI KAKI SEBELUM TIDUR.' Semua orang dibelahan dunia juga tau kale soal hal itu, om Xanxus!! *_ditembak_*

Xanxus kaga ngerasa udah 6 jam ngomong tanpa henti, smua orang udah pada keder dengerin Xanxus ngomong... ampe akhirnya dia nyadar sendiri....

**Xanxus:** astajimm.... *_sejak kapan Xanxus nyebut?_* gila, gua ngomong lama amat ya? Sekarang jam berapa? Disini ada jam kaga?? *_celingak-celinguk nyari jam_*

**Squallo:** HELLO!? ITU DIBELAKANG LO ADA _KALENDER, _BEGO!!

**X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Lap 2: jambret)

Yamamoto lagi jalan ngeceng sendirian, pas masuk ke gang kecil, dia kehadang sama jambret...

**Abang-abang Jambret:** lo masih sayang sama nyawa lo apa duit lo!?

**Yamamoto:**..........

(abang-abangnya jadi kaga sabar, dia langsung nodongin kapak merah ke Yamamoto.)

**Abang-abang Jambret:** AH LAMA LO!

**Yamamoto:** yah elah, bentar napa bang? Gua masih mikir-mikir dulu nih mau ngasih elu duit apa nyawa gua!

**Abang-abang Jambret:**....hah?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Lap 3: Mukuro Michaelis)

Mas Mukuro jadi pelayan restoran Vongola...

**Mukuro:** mau pesan teh, apa kopi, Tuan dan Nyonya?

**Om-om:** saya pesen kopi tuak ajah.

**Tante-tante:** saya mao teh panas aja, jangan lupa pastiin gelasnya bersih ya!

(abis dapet orderan, Mukuro enyah dari sono...trus balik lagi)

**Mukuro:** ini kopi tuak ama tehnya, trus tadi siapa yang mesen gelas bersih?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Lap 4:...cacatMENTAL.)

13Yearsold!Lambo nangis-nangis pas engeh kalo _pupusdimata_, kucing peliharaanya ngilang... sebagai om-om yang doyan RAPE anak kecil, eh, maksud gua sebagai Tutor yang baik, Reborn tentu aja ngasih solusi buat Lambo...

**Lambo:** *_nangis gaje_* huaa... kucingku ilaaang....

**Reborn:** jah. Ya udah, bikin aja iklan abis kehilangan binatang, trus masukin ke koran...

**Lambo:** *_makin nangis_* tapi...tapi aku belom ngajarin si _Pupus_ buat MEMBACA!!

**Reborn:**......... *_siap2 mao tendang itu anak sapi_*

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Lap 4: ....tau ah gelap.)

Kyoko ngeliat rumah Tsuna ada asep negbul, dia kira rumahnya Tsuna kebakaran. (_padahal itu asep dari bakar ikan gurame dihalaman belakang)_ karena panik, Kyoko langsung nelepon 991... *_ato 994 yaa?_*

**Operator:** iya mbak, saya ngerti disana ada kebakaran... trus kita kesananya gimana?

**Kyoko:** duh! Pake aja tuh truk merah besar yang bisa nyemprotin air!!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Lap 5: Bocah-Bocah Gaje...)

5Yearsold! Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Tsuna lagi ngomongin tentang; siapakah yang paling mereka takuti dalam keluarga...

**Bocah Yamamoto:** dikeluargaku, aku paling takut sama papa, abisnya papaku sangar...

**Bocah Tsunayoshi:** kalo dikeluargaku, aku takut sama nenekku...karena setiap kali dateng berkunjung, dia selalu nyiumin pipiku tiada henti!

**Bocah Yamamoto:** kalo kamu gimana, Gokucchan?

**Bocah Gokudera: **AHA-AHA-AH-AHA-AHAH-HA!!! Dikeluarga aku, SEMUANYA PADA TAKUT SAMA AKU!!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..**

(Lap 6: Colonnello x Lambo! )

Colonnello benar-benar tahu caranya untuk ngebuat Lambo senewen...

**Colonnello:** hei Lambocchaaaaaan!!

**Lambo:**.... *_nengok_*.... hah?

**Colonnello: **_my kawaii-kakkoi-cute-__Lambo_, ayo kita jalan-jalan naik mobil _Lamborghini _ baru ku yok!!

**Lambo:**..... *_siap-siap mao nyamber itu tentara sialan pake geledek_* DIEM LO!! JANGAN SAMAIN GUA SAMA MEREK MOBIL!!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...**

(Music Mode Author:** Caramelldansen **)

**MATTGASM:** iya... author CRACK modenya kumat. Hanya itu yang bisa gua ucapkan... huhuuhuhu. xDDDD


End file.
